


Run, Run, Run

by kathypoison



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, brief mention of breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathypoison/pseuds/kathypoison
Summary: prompt fill: "Stony + 'Kiss me, quick!'"





	Run, Run, Run

Tony had never run so fast in his life. 

Running wasn’t a typical thing for him, seeing as he had the suit, so he stuck to muscle workouts - weightlifting, and all that jazz. 

He wasn’t really a runner. 

So, when he did run, beads of sweat would run down his face, his back, his chest, his lungs felt like they were about to burst, and his knees were on fire. 

But, he had to get away. He didn’t have another choice. 

The suit was too obvious, so an on foot retreat was the only option. 

_Shit!_

Wrong way, he’d run into a dead end. 

Ooh, he was so screwed. So, so screwed. 

“Tony?” 

The was Steve, he had come up behind Tony while the older man had been staring at the shelves in front of him, trying to force them out the way with his thoughts, apparently. 

“Tony, what areyou  _doing_?” The blond asked, frowning. Tony tried to think of an explanation that wouldn’t sound like he was insane. 

“There’s, uh,” he tried, but he was cut short by the sound of heels tapping against the floor. “Oh, crap. Quick, kiss me!” Tony ordered, grabbing Steve by the neck. 

“Kiss y- What?!” Steve squeaked, but Tony didn’t answer, instead he pulled Steve down, and crashed their lips together. Without even thinking on it, both of them melted into the kiss. Steve grabbed at Tony’s waist, and Tony cupped the taller man’s face in his hands. Their caps would knock together every so often, but it barely fazed them. 

Neither of them heard the small, shocked gasp from the other end of the aisle, or the quick retreat that person made. They were lost in each other. 

At five in the morning. 

In the local supermarket. 

In disguise.

Until they had to break for air. 

Tony stared at Steve, and cleared his throat. “Uh, I saw Pepper coming, and I wanted to avoid the awkward, ‘hi, how’ve you been since I dumped you’ talk…” 

Steve still didn’t say anything. 

Tony frowned. “Uh, Cap? Say something?”

“Are you doing anything later?” Steve asked finally. “Cause there’s a coffee place up the street. I’ll pay.” 

Tony laughed. “Sure thing, Cap.”


End file.
